Nord
Nords are a race of tall humans from Tamriel. They originate from the northern-most continent, Atmora and later migrate to Skyrim. Introduction The Nords hail from Skyrim and have a powerful resistance to the cold and even frost magic. They are described as enthusiastic roles, merchants and blacksmiths. Eager to augment their martial skill past traditional methods, they excel in all types of warfare. Higher of importance to most nords is to have a quest of glory and honor. Nords place good emphasis on their families. Most nords thrive in cold regions and are known to be militant by their neighboring beings. Nords are experts when it comes to sea travel. They have benefited from trade for many generations as they traverse the Atmora sea. In fact, many nords can be seen on the shores of Tamriel lands. Other information given about them is that they are one of the more friendly races of Skyrim. If to choose a side, most nords pick the Stormcloak. The nordic people are racist against beast-like races such as khajit and argonians. History Merethic Era Nords originate from the norther part of Nirn's known world on the continent of Atmora. What little is known comes from old Elvish records which are known to refer to the continent as Altmora, meaning Elder Wood. It is likely Atmora is a human corruption of this word. In ancient times Atmora must have been extremely cold, or at least as cold as Skyrim. It is said that during the time of the migration, a protracted and bloody civil war had gripped Atmora, and, as the story goes, a man named Ysgramor rallied those people from all sides and set sail to the south, eventually arriving in Skyrim; the extreme northern tip of the continent of Tamriel, at a place known as Hsaarik Head. They named the new land Mereth in tribute to the elves who populated the continent (having settled most of Tamriel millennia earlier). Contrary to most stories, which erroneously credit Ysgramor with the first Tamriel settlement for humans, he and his colonists were simply the latest of a long line of emigrants from the frozen continent of Atmora. Indeed, the central continent was already populated by Atmorans and indigenous humans throughout. Elves and nords lived in peace and prosperity at first. However, not long after racial tensions grew between the nords and falmer, known then as snow elves. The snow elves realized that the vital young race would soon surpass their stagnant culture if left unchecked, and fell upon the unsuspecting Nords in the infamous Night of Tears; Saarthal was burned, and only Ysgramor; and two of his sons;escaped to Atmora;It wasn't long before Ysgramor returned to Skyrim to exact his vengeance, bringing with him his famous Five Hundred Companions. Upon their return to Tamriel they slaughtered many elves residing there and began the process by which the elven population of Skyrim would be completely eliminated. First Era In 1E240, Vrage, the gifted king the process of expansion what is known today as the Skyrim Conquests. This conquest was the climax for the First Empire of the nords. Within a span of fifty years, Skyrim ruled all of northern Tamriel, including most of present-day High Rock and the whole of Morrowind. Some ambitious Nord leaders considered attacking northern Cyrodiil, however the Jerall Mountains proved to be a too big barrier, and northern Cyrodiil too poor a prize. In the centuries that followed, Skyrim expanded and contracted as battles were won and lost. In 1E 369 King Borgas, the last of the Ysgramor line, was killed, on the Wild Hunt starting the War of Succession in the land of Daggerfall and was the bstart of the decline of the Nordic Empire. When the ruling council or Moot was unable to choose the capable Jarl Hanse of Winterhold as the new king of Skyrim, the ensuing civil war ripped the Empire apart. The war ended in 1 E420 with the Pact of Chieftains and the Empire lost all of its lands in High Rock and Morrowind, and Skyrim were separated into several independent kingdoms. It was not until the second era and the Second Empire of Man under the Reman dynasty that one man effectively ruled the whole of Skyrim. Second Era Skyrim was engrossed comparatively peacefully in the Tiber Septim empire the Battle of Sancre Tor and other clashes notwithstanding. Many nords threw themselves within the ranks of the Imperial Legion as Tiber took care of northern relations. Third Era In the centuries after the Empire's founding Skyrim was drawn in numerous important conflicts. One of these conflicts that occurred was the War of the Red Diamond. During this, Skyrim chose to side with Queen Potema against the Empire. The civil war tore the Empire asunder and it would take seventeen long years before Potema was finally beaten. As a result of this war there is a strong underground movement called the Horme that believes Potema and her deposed son of Uriel III to be the last of Tiber Septim's true blood and under that principle lead raids against imperial interests in the province. Currently the kingdoms of Skyrim have started several wars to expand it's territory, the goal of this was to extend the size of Skyrim and allow nords to take over a large number of miles in eastern High Rock and Hammerfell. Fourth Era The Fourth Era is not as well recorded as the previous ones. In 4E 201, Windhelm Jarl, Ulfric Stormcloak used the dragon language to kill the former high king named Torygg. During the same year, the nords engage in a civil war, Ulfric Stormcloak formed the Stormcloak rebellion during this as he tried to take the High King's throne and secede from the Empire. The outcome of the Stormcloak rebellion beginnings lead to the capture of Ulfric Stormcloak, in which he is taken captive and wanted executed. He was ambushed during this time by imperial general, Tullius and that's how he was captured. This also lead to the capture of two captives believed to be rebels. Before Ulfric is executed, the first dragon is spotted, a dragon has not been seen in Tamriel for centuries. Alduin arrives at Helgen and obliterates the entire outpost. The attack lead to the death of many Helgen inhabitants, imperial soldiers and a few Stormcloak members. A majority of the Stormcloak survive and so does an unknown person, later discovered to be the Dragonborn. Society & Religion The spiritual relationship between the Nords and breath, which is associated with the Sky Goddess Kyne, is also important. As Children of the Sky puts it: Nords consider themselves to be the children of the sky. They call Skyrim the Throat of the World, because it is where the sky exhaled on the land and formed them. They see themselves as eternal outsiders and invaders, and even when they conquer and rule another people; they feel no kinship with them. The breath and the voice are the vital essence of a Nord. When they defeat great enemies they take their tongues as trophies. These are woven into ropes and can hold speech like an enchantment. The power of a Nord can be articulated into a shout, like the kiai of an Akaviri swordsman. The strongest of their warriors are called "Tongues." When the Nords attack a city, they take no siege engines or cavalry; the Tongues form in a wedge in front of the gatehouse, and draw in breath. When the leader lets it out in a kiai, the doors are blown in, and the axemen rush into the city. Shouts can be used to sharpen blades or to strike enemies. A common effect is the shout that knocks an enemy back, or the power of command. A strong Nord can instill bravery in men with his battle-cry, or stop a charging warrior with a roar. The greatest of the Nords can call to specific people over hundreds of miles, and can move by casting a shout, appearing where it lands. The art of Thu'um as a weapon is now lost and forbidden. Apart from the students of the discredited School of Thu'um in the Imperial City, Tiber Septim was reputedly the last man to wield this power. However, the ancient Greybeards still sit atop the many steps leading to the peak of High Hrothgar, where the Nordic race was born. Like all Tamrielic races (Dunmer excluded), the religion of Skyrim is focused on the Aedra and their old ally, Lorkhan. Kyne is notably more assertive and warlike than the nature-loving Kynareth. Although Mara is present in her role as a mother goddess, it was Kyne who is the mother of the Nords. She is also credited with sending her son Morihaus (and perhaps Pelinal) to the aid of the Cyro-Nordic slaves in their uprising. The chief of the pantheon of Skyrim is Lorkhan, and he merits the most mention. The Nords know Shor as the king of the gods, a champion of men in their struggles against the elves. He was treacherously slain by elven devils, yet continues to bestow favor on his people by aiding them with immortal champions such as Ysmir, another member of the Nordic pantheon. Today, Ysmir is the name by which Nords recognize the divinity of Talos. Also of note is that fact that certain Daedra, such as Hermaeus Mora, can be found in the Nordic pantheon. The isolated tribe known as the Skaal follow a different form of faith to their mainland brethren. Instead of regular religious worship they venerate nature. They believe that certain parts of nature, such as the winds, the trees and the sun, were given to them by the All-Maker. In this regard, wolves and bears are especially sacred to the small tribe. All aspects of nature must constantly be in harmony, for this is what gives the Skaal their shamanic powers. This magic was given to them by the All-Maker, a benevolent, unknowable creator deity. Further research into their oral traditions has led to the conclusion that the All-Maker is their version of Alduin. The Skaal also tell tales of the Adversary, the enemy of mankind, and his lieutenant, the Greedy Man. As other tales show, the Greedy Man is none other than another incarnation of Lorkhan in a Nordic pantheon, yet cast in this case as a demon. In view of this, the Adversary is none other than the Padomay/Sithis of the north, which gives birth to Lorkhan in elven tales. Indeed, in this regard the faith of the Skaal is nearly the reverse of the pantheon of Skyrim. Although not worshiping them, the Skaal are also aware of the existence of the Daedric Princes. Notes * The Society & Religion section was copied off Elder Scrolls wiki. Category:Races